


Pineapple Chocolate and a Tie

by PhoebeMiller



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Father's Day, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: A sweet little Father's Day story.





	Pineapple Chocolate and a Tie

**Author's Note:**

> This is what it is: cute, missing some scenes maybe, slightly late to the party, quick and a little unpolished. I have a lot going on in my life lately and just wanted to get this posted. Enjoy!

Danny ached all over. Some mornings he felt every bit his age. His plan was to stay in bed as long as he could.

 

He'd taken a dive during a foot chase after what should have been a simple warrant pickup. He and Lou had gone together, doing a favor for HPD. He didn't blame Lou, but deep down he knew that if Steve had been with him, this wouldn't have happened. No way could Lou keep up with him. The big guy sorely needed to work on his cardio.

 

But that was okay. Danny had come away mostly unscathed. A few cuts and scrapes. A deep bruise on his thigh from sliding into the perp like he was stealing a base. _Damn, he'd forgotten how much that could hurt._ He'd spent the previous evening with his leg propped, sitting on the couch with a bag of frozen peas and a six pack of beer.

 

He didn't expect any interruptions. No knocks on his door. No texts or phone calls. Which was nice. Maybe he could catch up on some sleep.

 

Steve was away for a few days. Something with the Navy. Chin had taken Sarah to Disney with Abby, and Kono was still MIA. It was supposed to be a quiet weekend.

 

It just so happened that it was also Father's Day.

 

And Danny was alone for the first time. Grace and Charlie were with their mother on Maui. Bad timing. He knew Rachel hadn't made the plans on purpose. She was simply terrible at remembering holidays. An attempt was made to change the dates, but the resort would not budge.  He'd told her to go. Enjoy the weekend. They could celebrate when they got back. No big deal.

 

Except it was. And he lay there wanting to cry. He was in pain and alone and feeling kinda weepy. _Damn alcohol._

 

He didn't want to bother Lou, knowing he was busy with his kids. Plus Lou was on a huge guilt trip and Danny didn't want to deal with that. Shit happened in their line of work.

 

He shielded his eyes as the sun crept across the room. His dumb ass had forgotten to close the blinds before he'd fallen drunk into bed.

 

And now he had to pee.

 

Danny slowly sat up, letting his feet dangle for a few seconds, getting his bearings. He'd ended the night with a shot or two of the strong stuff, and his head was a little shaky. Hobbling to the bathroom, he favored his sore leg, cursing himself for acting like a teenager. Or his stupid partner. He sat down rather than standing to relieve himself, sure his aim was bound to be off.

 

Flushing the toilet, he headed back to bed and froze about half way there. All of his senses alert.

A sound. In the kitchen. He heard it again. _Shit_.

 

He tiptoed quickly to his nightstand, ignoring the complaints from his body, and grabbed his gun. Still listening. He heard the sound again, and his heart raced.

 

Creeping up the hall, he cleared rooms as he went. He should be alone.

 

As soon as he got to the kitchen doorway, he realized his mistake and quickly put his hands behind his back.

 

"Danno!" Charlie squealed and wiggled in Steve's arms.

 

"Dad, was that a gun?"  Grace frowned.

 

"Yea, _Dad_ , was that your gun?"  Steve laughed.

 

Danny could barely breathe he was so surprised. It took him a second to say anything. "What are you doing here?"

 

Grace scrunched her face in that particular way only teenage daughters can manage. "Making you breakfast. Duh."

 

"Yea _duh_. We can leave if you want. Right guys?" Steve looked at the kids and winked. "We can take these yummy malasadas to my place."

 

Danny shook his head and set his gun down after securing the safety, leaning against the counter.

 

"Are you hurt, Danno?" Charlie noticed first.

 

"Nah, it's nothing. Just getting old, buddy."

 

"Good because Uncle S'eve is taking us swimming. And you're coming!"

 

Danny beamed at his little boy. "He is, huh?"

 

"Yea and then we get shave ice too." Charlie basked in his father's attention. "And then maybe watch a movie too. With popcorn."

 

"Sounds like big plans." Danny gave his partner the quickest of glances. His reply meant for Charlie and Steve.

 

Charlie nodded eagerly, making Steve tighten his hold on the excited little boy.

 

Danny smiled, lost in the moment, and zoned out a little. Though his head pounded and leg throbbed, he was happy. _So happy_.  And still rather shocked. It all caught up to him and his eyes watered.

 

Grace grabbed Charlie and whispered in his ear. They took off for her bedroom. A quick look over her shoulder spoke volumes. She knew her dad needed a second.  He mouthed a thank you and she dragged her brother down the hall.

 

"I guess they have a surprise for you." Steve shrugged.

 

"Thank you, Steve. Thank you so much. For this." Danny dabbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

"Any time, buddy. I couldn't let you be alone on Father's Day."

 

Danny didn't mention something he knew deeply. Steve didn't want to be alone on Father's Day either.

 

And just like that, Steve changed the subject.

 

"Hey are you alright?"

 

Danny ignored the question and just listened for a few seconds, still absorbing the moment. The kids argued in the other room, and he resisted the urge to intervene. They were obviously fighting over who would give him which present. He was still getting used to having two kids.

 

His partner saying his name like he'd grown two heads brought him back to Earth, and he avoided the question like a pro.

 

"Yea I'm fine, babe.  Never better."

 

Steve wasn't fooled. "Uh huh.  Let me see."

 

"No."

 

"Pull down your pants."

 

"What?  Again...no." Danny was backed against the counter and not completely sure how serious Steve was.

 

"I saw you limping. Drop'em."

 

The twinkle in Steve's eyes made Danny tingle all over. He sidestepped that familiar feeling with a joke. "Steven, if you tell me to turn my head and cough, I'm gonna hit you."

 

Arms crossed over his chest, Steve changed gears. "Seriously, what happened? What'd I miss?"

 

"Lou and I chased a perp."

 

"Lou and you?" Aneurysm Face turned Steve a little bit loud and indignant. "When? Why wasn't I notified?"

 

"Yesterday. HPD needed some assistance. And you were busy."

 

"Oh." Some of the color drained out of Steve's cheeks.

 

Danny didn't notice right away. "Yea oh."

 

"I wasn't there."

 

"Hey, you can't be there all the time." Danny caught Steve's eyes. He couldn't stand to see even an ounce of pain on that face. Especially if he put it there. "It's okay. Really. I was the one acting like a kid."

 

"But Lou can't run for shit."

 

"Tell me something I don't know." Danny grabbed his gun and limped toward his bedroom. "Come on, mother hen. I'll show you the damage."

 

Steve grinned and followed his best friend. "Mother hen? Isn't that my line?"

 

/././

 

"Danno! Danno! We have something for you!"  Charlie ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

 

"Whoaaa! Hey!" Danny was just about bounced onto the floor. "Easy there, tiger."

 

"He ate part of your present." Grace shook her head and gave them her best eye roll before glaring at Steve.  "I told you I should be in charge of the chocolate."

 

"Don't look at me!" Steve through his hands up.

 

"Did I hear someone say present?" Danny grabbed Charlie and then reached for Grace. "Because I have two of the best right here."

 

Grace flopped onto the bed and shoved a small box into her dad's lap. "This is for you. From both of us."

 

"Open it! Open it!"  Charlie squirmed out his dad's arms and resumed bouncing on the bed.

 

Glaring at Steve, Danny feigned annoyance. "If I find out you're responsible for this..."

 

Steve quickly defended himself. "Hey, no... I didn't give him the candy. That was Rachel."

 

Charlie grabbed a pillow and whacked his dad with it playfully. "Mommy bought it for you, Danno. It has pineapple in it!"

 

"Well, your mom is very thoughtful." Danny deadpanned as he disarmed his son.

 

Steve and Grace both stifled their laughter.

 

"Open the box!" Charlie cheered again.

 

"Alright, okay!" Danny tore into the paper and slowly lifted the lid on the box. He smiled and held up his prize.

 

"A tie!" Steve clapped his hands.

 

"Thank you, I love it!" Danny pulled his kids in for a hug.

 

"It'll look great with your blue shirt, dad." Grace smiled. "I don't know why you stopped wearing them."

 

Danny rubbed his hands together. "Yes, yes it will. Now where's this chocolate everyone's talking about?"

 

/././

 

Danny watched Charlie and Steve play. The race car bed was still a huge hit especially when the festivities were fueled by sugar. Sounds of a heated competition underway with Steve narrating the action made his chest tight with joy. He could stand there all day, despite the ache from his thigh. Steve's wrap had helped, but the pain still felt bone deep.

 

Grace startled him with a tap on his shoulder. He recovered quickly. "Grace, what's up?"

 

"Can we go visit Steve's dad?"

 

He kept his voice low. "You do know he's dead. I've told you-"

 

She put her hand on his arm to stop him. "I know, Danno. If it was me, that's what I'd do."

 

Father and daughter looked at one another for a few seconds, saying nothing. _How did she get so grown up?_

 

"Not sure he'd want company, Monkey."

 

"I don't think he wants to be alone." She paused and looked away for a second. "When he picked us up, he looked like he'd been crying."

 

"Yea, it's a tough day."

 

Grace shrugged, leaning against her father. "So, let's go with him."

 

"I don't know if Charlie will understand."

 

"I'll take care of him. Don't worry."

 

"You're the best, you know that?"

 

"Yea I do." She grinned. "I take after you."

 

Shaking his head with tears streaking his cheeks, Danny wrapped his arms around Grace and squeezed. "I love you, Monkey."

 

"Love you more, Dad. Happy Father's Day."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, for reading. Special thanks to Tracey who's been looking for something to read. Not sure if I'll add anything more to this story, but I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas. Hell, write your own stories if this inspires you. It's all in good fun.


End file.
